


Betrayal

by thezonefic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Jack finds out that Daniel isn't as faithful to him as he thought he was?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: It's been extremely difficult to find the time to write, too many other RL obligations that both involved and didn't involve the holidays. Now that those are over for another year (thankfully), there still isn't a great deal of time to write, but I'm trying to find stolen moments. January is not a very good month for me, hence the angst, as I try to deal with personal matters and feelings that come up at this time of year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: SG1, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

Spoilers: Season 9, no particular episode, just the premise behind it, where Jack O'Neill no longer leads either SG-1 or the SGC.

 

Pairings Jack O'Neill/ Daniel Jackson, Daniel Jackson/? (Gives away the story line)

 

Date: December 2005/January 2006

 

Acknowledgments: great deal of thanks go to Kaiiz, my beta, he does a wonderful job on my fics.

 

Surprise, arousal then pain deep and searing flashes through my soul, as I freeze, the sound of Daniel's deep moan, reverberating in my head, a second deep male voice groaning loud obscenities following Daniel's dulcet tones. He was supposed to be alone……..I wasn't due back until tomorrow from Washington. So what the fuck? Daniel had sounded so enthusiastic and horny that if I really wanted to be honest with myself, when I had called Wednesday to say I'd be home this weekend, I'd would've guessed that he'd not even masturbated since the last time we made love. He promised that he'd wait for me… Why else would Daniel be moaning like that and with another person with him if he wasn't fucking around on me? I began to try to find answers in thoughts that were quickly turning chaotic. That moan, the very one reserved for me when we made love, the one I often dragged from his reluctant throat as I suck eagerly on his cock. That moan, the very one that meant he was getting ready to come, down my very willing and always eager throat. Creeping further down my darkened hallway, on silent feet, I moved further towards the den, from which I'd heard moans and the sounds of sex, loud in my otherwise quiet house; silently thanking those who'd so many years ago trained me in Special Ops. Sliding stealthy into the dark recess just inside the opening to the den, I barely swallowed the stunned gasp that threatened to escape my suddenly very dry throat. Before me, Daniel, my lover, my beloved, was naked with two other men. Daniel, the last love of my life, a realization I finally made out some three years ago when we started this affair. The man who I'd trusted with my heart and soul, with all of me, the man I thought cared for me as much as I did for him was in the middle of a threesome. A threesome of men. A fucking threesome with Lt. Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c.

 

The three of them were locked in passion, the sight burning deep into my brain, seared there forever by the man who always represented honesty and integrity to me. The very man who was fucking around on me, with not one but two other men. The man who despaired that he'd committed unwitting adultery on Sha're when he'd long ago kissed the Vorlix confused Linea, the destroyer of worlds. And Teal'c, the one person whom I'd been as close to as I would have been to a brother. A man I'd trusted with not only my life for so many years, but with the most precious thing in my life, Daniel. Pain, sharp and deep, much like an assassin's knife, twisted my guts, leaving the strong taste of nausea in my throat.

 

"Yeah Teal'c, just like that, suck him," Cameron Mitchell encouraged, his voice rough with lust as his fingers eagerly carded through Daniel's sparse chest hair, pinching and tugging roughly at Daniel's nipples. As Daniel writhed in Cameron's grasp, Teal'c held pistoning hips still as he licked the deeply flushed head of Daniel's hard cock.

 

"Going to fuck you now Dr. Jackson, I'm going shove my cock as far as I can up your ass and fuck both of us stupid," he panted as Daniel spread his legs wide and bent forward at the waist, his long fingered hands resting on Teal'c's broad shoulders, clenching and unclenching as the large Jaffa skillfully worked his cock.

 

"Yeah, ahhhhhhh, just like that Cam," Daniel groaned as the long slender cock quickly breached his tight hole, a hard whole body shudder shaking him as the other man's hips slowly started to move, pushing his cock deeper into Daniel's body.

 

"And when I'm done, it's going to be Teal'c's turn," Mitchell continued, as Daniel pulled him closer for a deep, wet and desperate kiss, leaving both men panting harshly. "Christ, Jesus Daniel you're hot and tight," he groaned as he pulled his mouth away from Daniel's. "Just the way I love ass."

 

 

Moving in well practiced concert, I watched as the three men continued their play, Mitchell's and Daniel's moans long, loud and unrestrained. Pulling back, Teal'c allowed Daniels' cock to leave his mouth with a loud wet pop………..something I know that Daniel loved to hear whenever I sucked on his cock. "Mitchell, I am going to place DanielJackson's legs on my shoulders," he murmured. "This will increase the depth of your penetration, as well as allowing my access to your cock and his hole." I shuddered quietly in the dark corner, reluctant arousal starting to burn in my belly. Daniel loved the time we played with a dildo up his ass as I rimmed him at the same time; he'd cummed like it was the very first time he'd ever cummed.

 

Crying out loudly, Daniel cursed as Teal'c shifted his legs one by one over onto his shoulders, forcing Mitchell's cock deeper in. I cringed as I heard the guttural words fall from Daniel's lips. He never swears, never a foul word crosses his lips when we made love. Another sharp pang seared my soul as a further deeper betrayal than just the sexual infidelity hit me. He never once swore, never once begged me to shove my dick up him, never once pleaded for me fuck him raw, never once entreated me sweetly or coarsely to let him fuck my mouth, never once threatened to fill my ass or throat with his cum. I began to see that I never really knew the real Daniel Jackson, never really had an honest relationship with him. He never let me see who he was… Ice began to form around my soul. In that moment a decision was made…………….I saw my future clearly laid out in front of me.

 

Moving as silently out of the darkened alcove of my den as I did in, I made my way to my front door and out into the cool breeze of March in the Springs. Hastily, I got into my rental car, started the engine and hurriedly backed out of the driveway, making my getaway quick and almost silently in the normal background noises of my old neighborhood, never once looking back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I roused myself from the stupor I'd been driving in as I stopped at the main gate of the Mountain, handing over my ID to the young SF drawing night duty. "Sorry General O'Neill, sir. I didn't recognize you sir," he hurriedly stuttered out, returning my ID.

 

"S'okay Lt Jones." I read his name tag and asked, "You're new at the Mountain aren't you?"

 

"Yes sir, only been here for a month sir," he replied.

 

"Good, Lieutenant. Would you happen to know if General Hammond has signed in yet?"

 

"Yes sir, he passed through the gate 20 minutes ago; however General Landry signed out an hour ago."

 

"No problem, I'm here to see General Hammond. He'll inform General Landry what's going on after that." I concluded, "Carry on Lieutenant," as he hastily stepped back from my window, snapping a brisk salute.

 

 

Riding down the main elevator deep into the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain I remembered my first ride down here, when they came to reactivate me……..in those dark days after Charlie died. So very long ago and such a very different man stands here today. After Charlie died I wanted to die, and thought that maybe the Air Force and this new assignment would do what I was too much of coward to do. After that first mission to Abydos I had returned a changed man. A man with hope for his future, though even then I knew that I'd left my heart behind with that beautiful blue eyed geek that was Daniel Jackson. Today I am still another man, once again remade because of Daniel Jackson and I found that the option that I thought I'd take was not the one I will take; a feeling of rightness filled my thoughts. The decision made outside of my old house in pain………….it's the right one.

 

Entering the CO's office I chuckled quietly at George Hammond, again frowning over the piles of paper that fueled the work of the SGC. "Hey George," I called softly.

 

"Jack," he jumped up, still spry in spite of his years. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Tell you in a minute George," I replied. "Mind if I use the phone for a sec? The BIG phone?"

 

"Certainly Jack," he said, moving away from what at one time was both his and my desk.

 

The connection to the President's office was immediate; I briskly stated my name and asked to speak with the President. President Hayes was his usual charming self and he easily chatted with me for a few minutes. George, having reseated himself behind the large desk, smiled indulgently as I bantered with the President.

 

"I've made my decision, Sir," I finally get to the point of my call. "I'll head the Excalibur project, Sir. My recommendation for taking over Home World Security is General Landry. He's much better at the politics of the game than I am. As for the SGC I'd recommend General Hammond for six months until he and General Landry can look through the most likely candidates. I've forwarded my list of potential candidates, and the six month period should be enough time to fully evaluate the best potential CO for the SGC," I said, carefully watching the expressions change on George's face. "Thank you Sir, you too," I said as I hung up.

 

"Jack, the Excalibur project? Are you sure about this? It's even further out than the Atlantis project, a definite one way trip." Hammond said. "There will be no coming back from this one if you change your mind."

 

"I'm sure George. We both know I'm not the desk type. My brand of command style isn't what's needed any longer at Home World Security, or here either for that matter. I'm a front line guy, and you've got to admit that this project is way out on the front lines," I reassured my old friend and former commanding officer, determined he would not see what I've got to hide. This is one mission I've got to get on and out of here before Daniel could find out I've even been here. I knew that there was no way I'd be able to restrain myself in his presence if we met up again before I'd had the chance to process and bury what had gone on in my house.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Working through the next 6 hours I got up to speed on the personnel that, along with me, had volunteered for this one-way ticket to way-out-there and gathered the things that I will need. Fortunately, I had packed all the most important things in Washington, so there was no need to return to the house on Walnut Grove. I felt a slight pang somewhere deep inside as I put the finishing touches on my personal packing. I've learned to love that house, for the hours of love that I thought I shared with Daniel there. The hours I spent on the roof in the year before he came back from Abydos, star gazing and figuring out where the star that Abydos orbited was located in the night sky; now I'm glad to never see it again. I've left power of attorney with George, told him to sell it and put the proceeds towards his granddaughters' college funds. And a couple of SF's had packed all the things that the mission CO would need, so even that was done.

 

Finally 0600, the Asgard had arrived two hours ago and set up the power booster to give the gate enough of a push to get all the way to the Excalibur galaxy. Looking at the small quietly humming box I'm remind of the power booster I'd built when all the Ancient knowledge had been downloaded for the first time into my poor aching brain.

 

"This going to get us there, Heimmie?" I asked Heimdall, the Asgard scientist who had built that fancy doodad that we were depending our very lives on.

 

"Of course, O'Neill," he replied, "it is an enhanced variant of the one you built when you sought our help to remove the Ancient's knowledge from your mind."

 

"Just asking Heimmie, just asking," I grinned at the grey alien. "Want to make sure we get there in one piece. I'd hate to go all that way just to get splattered."

 

"Your caution is commendable, O'Neill. The Asgard High Council would not needlessly put your people at risk. We have a great need of the assistance of the Tau'ri in this venture; the technology has been extensively tested."

 

"Well, guess that means we're a go," I answered. "Permission to depart, Sir," I snapped a brisk salute to Hammond, my comment an echo of the first time I'd asked his permission to take a team through the gate. George's gentle smile at me, told me clearly he'd remembered that day too.

 

"Permission granted General O'Neill, you have a go. Good luck and God's speed," Hammond replied, returning the salute.

 

"Excalibur mission move out," I called out through the mike which connected the control room with the gate room as the worm hole whooshed to life and stabilized.

 

Walking to the top of the gate ramp I turned for my last look at the SGC, and the pain I'd subverted since discovering Daniel's infidelity flared again brightly and sharply to life. I clenched my fists tightly, nails cutting into the palms of my hands, my P-90 bumping hard against my flak jacket. "See ya around, George," I called out jauntily, pushing passed the pain again, then stepped into my future.

 

 

"Good morning SG-1," Hammond smiled benevolently as the four members of SG-1 filed into the briefing room.

 

"General Hammond?" Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter exclaimed. "Has something happened to General Landry?"

 

"General Landry's been reassigned. He's the new head of Home World Security," Hammond replied as the members of SG-1 seated themselves around the conference table. "I'm your interim CO until we can get someone permanent to run the SGC."

 

"Head of Home World Security?" Daniel asked incredulously, his face paling. "What's happened to Jack?"

 

"Nothing at all, Dr. Jackson. He was hale and hearty when I saw him off this morning. General O'Neill has headed up the Excalibur project by personal request of the President," Hammond answered, his eyes shrewdly examining Daniel's reaction.

 

"The Excalibur project, but Sir that's a one way ticket," Carter cried out, drawing Hammond's attention. "Why would General O'Neill have agreed?"

 

"Well, Colonel Carter, he told me that he had accomplished all that he could at Home World Security and it was now time for a more politically savvy officer to head it, and that he was looking forward to the thrill of being in the field again."

 

"When did the mission depart, General Hammond?" Teal'c inquired.

 

"The teams started moving out at 0600 this morning. General O'Neill and his command staff were the last to leave at 0730. We received the all-clear and the gate disengaged at 0747. The Asgard left with their power booster at 0750."

 

"Did Jack say anything before he left?" Daniel inquired.

 

"Nothing other than a goodbye, Jack O'Neill style."

 

"General Landry didn't say anything at the senior staff meeting yesterday about a change in command. In fact, he'd said that there was some difficulty in finding someone to command the Excalibur project," Mitchell offered.

 

"Well, it seems that General O'Neill made his decision sometime last evening on his way here from Washington. He called the President directly when he arrived last night and we spent the night getting everything ready for this morning's departure. The President had offered the post to him first, based on his vast experience leading SG-1 for 8 years. The Excalibur project is even more of a first contact mission than the Atlantis project."

 

"Jack got here last night?" Daniel asked, his heart beginning to race. "What time?"

 

"Just after 2000, Dr. Jackson. Why?"

 

"We had a long standing engagement to meet at O'Malley's for dinner whenever Jack came into town," Daniel replied, his voice subdued. "He called Wednesday and said he was going to be here on Saturday, we made plans to meet up like we usually did."

 

"Perhaps General O'Neill was pre-occupied by the options he'd been presented with by the President and the decision that he was going to make, Dr. Jackson, and just forgot. After all, once he'd contacted the President we spent most of the rest of the night getting him up to speed on the mission and the personnel. Now, if we can begin the briefing on PXJ-1138?" Hammond opened the thick file, "The MALP preliminaries show that this planet is extremely rich in Trinium and Naquada with only a very primitive society of hunters or gatherers. It does not appear that the Goa'uld had visited this world in many years, and no other more advanced race has taken advantage of this situation. Avoiding the indigenous population should be fairly easy as you conduct your mineral survey."

 

 

The End?


End file.
